Trip to Volcano Island
Burning Stones Whoo! A giant rock has fallen from the sky right in front of you! What is it? It doesn't look like a skystone... *Fish 50 times on your Island. *Remove Burning Hot Stones on your Island. (3 times) *Collect 35 Grass on friends' Islands. Whoo! These stones have stopped short of making a real fire! Thank Heaven you've managed to remove them in time! : Reward: 150 , 5 Find the Answer Perhaps someone knows what's going on here? *Talk to Undughi. Sibbo Volcano has awakened! : Reward: 50 , 150 Elder's clothes Only the Elders can set foot on the Sibbo Island. Undughi says, you only need to make some proper clothes! *Find 12 Cheetah Skins. (Can be found while feeding a Cheetah. Feeding time: 3 hours) *Find 6 Lizard Skins on the Fort Island. (Can be found while driving the Swamp Lizard away on Fort Island) *Make Elder's Clothes (The Ticky Elder's costume) in the Dressmaker's. (needed: 12 Cheetah Fells/Skins, 12 Spools of Thread) Great! Now you look exactly like an Elder of the Ticky tribe! : Reward: 500 , Revitalizer 4x4 Gifts for the Volcano You can't go to the volcano empty-handed! But you can easily surprise anyone with the gifts from your island! *Find Melon(-Flavored) Ice Cream 10 times on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Melon. Harvest time: 3 Min) *Find 12 Ancient Coins in the Temple. *Find 10 Lilies on your island from the Lily Collection. Great! Your presents have to stroke down any angry spirit! : Reward: 150 , 3 Fertilizers Construct a path Well, you only have to construct a path - and everything is ready for the trip!! *Find 12 Broken Compasses in K.O.'s hut. (Can be found on Tree Island) *Find 15 Stopwatches from the Cheetah Collection. *Find 7 Magnets from the Lightning Collection. (Can be found while performing actions on the Island of Storms) Azimuth 45... Go round the cliffs...Great! The path is constructed! : Reward: 8 , 3 Copper Leaves Let's check the map Everything is ready for the sailing! Hurry up! You never know what surprise the Volcano can make! *Open the Map. : Reward: 50 file:Experience.jpg , 150 ---- Boiling waters You've got to strengthen the boat, otherwise it can fall to pieces on the half way to the island! *Improve the Boat. (needed: 8 pieces of Rudder, 10 Paint, 18 Rope, 8 Sailcloth, 16 Rivets and 20 Poles) *Search out the Ice Island 5 times. (Open every cage) *Find 15 Fans from the Ostrich Collection on your Island. Great! With such a boat no ocean caprices can harm you! : Reward: 150 , Spray 'Lizard' Be ready for whatever comes Who knows what waits for you on the Volcano Island? You'd better get ready for any surprises! *Find 12 Shoes from the Marine Litter (Sea Waste) Collection. (Can be found while fishing) *Find 7 of Swamp Moss. (Can be found while removing natural vegetation on Fort Island) *Find 15 pairs of Scissors from the Sheep Collection on your Island. Great! Now you are sure to find the way out whatever happens! : Reward: 150 , 3 Water Bottles Store of food There's a long way to go, so one has to stock up on food. *Have 18 Water Bottles. (Buy for totems or ask from friends) *Find 5 Jars of pickled Tomatoes on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Tomatoes. Harvest time: 4 hours) *Get the crops of Wheat 45 times on your Island. (harvest time: 24 hours) : Reward: 350 , 5 Let's go What waits for you on Volcano Island? You'll never know until you are there! So what are you waiting for? *Get to Volcano Island. Great! This is the famous Sibbo Volcano! :Reward: 50 , 50 ---- Radiance Can you see this strange radiance behind that cliff? *Examine the strange cliff. What? Looks like a cube... Can't have a good look, everything is covered with stones! : Reward: 150 , 50 Mysterious cube The mysterious cube is blocked by the boulders. you can't remove them by yourself! Need help! *Start cleaning the Mysterious Shatter. (Required size of the tribe: 10) *Remove 30 plants on the Volcano Island. *Get crops from the Trees 75 times on your friends' Islands. Perfect! One more effort - and the work is done! : Reward: 500 , Making way You already can see some ornaments, but it is still hard to understand what it is. Just one last effort! *Clean the Mysterious Shatter. *Feed Sheep 67 times on the Volcano Island. (Feeding time: 1 hour) *Find 7 Lava on the Volcano Island. (Can be found while cooling the Lava lake at Volcano Island (Pieces of Ice needed), by chopping Glowing Trees and while cleaning the Mysterious Shatter.) Great! The rubble is removed! What was hidden behind it? Look closer! : Reward: 150 , 15 Lava fences What does Nickolay know? Behind the boulders there is a mysterious cube with strange symbols on the faces. Perhaps Professor Nickolay can explain how it can float in the air? *Talk to Nickolay. It seems that the cube could have caused the eruption! But is it possible to stop it? : Reward: 150 , 50 Mysterious cube Behind the boulders there is a mysterious cube with strange symbols on the faces. Can it be the cause of the eruption? *Examine the Mysterious shatter (Cube?) 50 times. *Kick away (Fire) Salamanders 5 times. (They will appear romdom, while performing any action on Volcano Island. Need 4 hits to drive away) *Get the maximum Jack's bonus 12 (times). Whoo! This cube makes the surrounding stones burn hot, but its surface is cold! : Reward: 8 , 15 Lava path Let's stop the warming! What can one do? You can't remove the cube, but you also can't leave it here - it's too dangerous. Is there some other way out? *Examine 50 Cages on the Ice Island. *Find 10 Pieces of Ice. (Can be found while opening cages at Ice Island) *Cool the Lava Lake on the Volcano Island 10 times. (needed: 1 Piece of Ice per time) Great! It seems, your idea with ice has worked! But what are these seeds on the hardened lava? : Reward: 12 Fire Flowers , Miniature Volcano Fire Flowers It's interesting, whether anything can grow from these seeds? *Get the crops of the Fire Flowers 65 times on the Volcano Island. (Can be found in your Inventory/Farm. Harvest time: 4 hours) *Exchange the Fire Flower Collection for a reward. *Get 100 of Net (Pure) Energy on the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms). (Can be found while playing the Memory-game on the Island of Storms) Great! The seeds have sprouted! But how did this cube appear and how is it connected with Nickolay's research?! : Reward: 1500 , Salamander Statue Next: Fire Flowers